During operation microprocessors receive a reset signal informing the microprocessor that power is available from a power source. When the reset signal goes low, the microprocessor knows that the power source is no longer available and the microprocessor shuts down to prevent damage or corruption. When the power source is restored, but does not have sufficient margin, the reset signal may oscillate, which causes the microprocessor to turn on and off repeatedly. This on/off oscillation of the microprocessor can cause unpredictable behavior of the microprocessor (such as incorrect startup or hang-up), and can corrupt the memory. In order to prevent the reset oscillations, known reset circuits use a sense circuit with hysteresis at the input of a voltage regulator providing the supply voltage to the microprocessor. The reset level is typically set to provide a safe margin for regulation, and the hysteresis is greater than any expected voltage sag and noise that can be present at the input. This approach reduces the low voltage operating range of the system.